


Something More

by iamarebel



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman’s the new kid at Boston High. Sean’s the popular guy, and gay. When Norman rejects Sean, just plainly rejects him, Sean takes this as a challenge. But as they start to get to know each other, they become, well, something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

Norman hated being the new kid. Firstly, you don’t know anybody and no one seems to want to be your friend. Norman had a hard enough time making friends at his last school. He made only two, but they were a really tight-nit group. Now, Norman had to start over, again, thanks to his mom’s job. This one will be his tenth school in the last year. Boston High School. It’ll be a nice change of scenery, his mom said.

Yeah, right. Norman thought as he pulled into the school’s parking lot. It was nothing new to him. He was still the new kid. Always. He looked up at the school. It was bigger then his last school, but only a little. No one was there yet, as he decided to get there before anyone else arrived to get his schedule and everything. 

Yet another day in Norman Reedus’s life. 

The secretary was nice to him, as all secretaries are when they meet Norman’s charm. With his looks and charm, he could any girl. But he preferred men.

This was a fact not many knew, save for his friends and mom. His dad died from a heart attack. But this was something he couldn’t tell anyone here. They’d all probably… well Norman didn’t want to think about what they might do. Norman found his locker easily and placed his bag inside, keeping his folder and iPod with him. Art was his first class. He was happy about that, since he loved anything to do with art. People had started to arrive, greeting their friends. That was something Norman was really envious about. He didn’t have anyone to hang out with before school or after school. But, that’s the price you pay as the new kid. 

Norman found his way to his art class. No one was there since it was still early. The teacher was at his desk, though. Mr. Duffy, the name plate said. He looked up when Norman entered. He stood and offered his hand, which Norman took.

“You must be the new kid. Norman Reedus, am I correct?” He asked. Norman nodded a small smile on his face.

“Yeah. Am I too early…” Norman started but stopped when Mr. Duffy shook his head. 

“Not at all, Norman. Take a seat wherever you want. Class starts in five minutes, so just relax.” Norman nodded, immediately liking this teacher. 

He sat at a table in the far corner and took out his drawing pad. Inspiration had hit him and he started drawing. He usually drew what his feelings were, so he sit for hours sitting and drawing what he felt. He was hardly aware of when people had started filing in, so he jumped when someone slammed a hand on the table. Norman looked up to see a guy with short black hair and a shaggy beard. 

Norman cleared his throat and tried to calm his racing heart. “Hey.” He said. The guy sat down next to him and held out a hand. 

“Names Rocco. David Della Rocco. But everyone calls me Rocco. What’s yours?” 

“Norman. Norman Reedus. Nice to meet you, Rocco.” Norman said, shaking Rocco’s hand. 

“You new here?” Rocco asked as soon as they released hands. Norman nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’m new here. This is my tenth school this year because of my mom’s job.” They spent the next couple of minutes asking each other questions till Mr. Duffy called the class to order, so he could take attendance. 

“Sean Flanery.” He called. No answer. Mr. Duffy sighed, “Had anyone seen Flanery?” The door opened and in walked the most handsome guy Norman had ever laid eyes on. He had short blonde hair with golden-tanned skin, like some kind of Greek God. Mr. Duffy glared at him. “Can you try to be on time, Mr. Flanery?” he huffed, looking down at his attendance sheet. The guy, Flanery, shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Rocco’s and Norman’s table. Duffy went down to the next name until he was finally was done and decided to introduce the new student. 

“All right guys, today we have a new student. Please stand up and introduce yourself, Reedus.” Norman paled a bit before nodding and standing. 

”Hey, I’m Norman Reedus. Nice to meet you all.” And with that he sat down and made sure not to meet anyone’s eyes. Unknown to him, he didn’t notice a certain person’s eyes on him. 

The morning went by well. Rocco was in a few of his classes. But, unfortunately, so was Sean Flanery. And as he observed him, the more Norman began to dislike him. Flanery was a popular kid and a mean one as well. He bullied nerds and freshmen and was just the overall bully. Norman had made friends with a Mexican kid named Clifton Collins Jr. and Sean picked on him to no end. At one point, Norman was about to stand for him, but Clifton just waved him off. From that moment, Norman didn’t spare Flanery one glance. That is, until the lunch bell rang. Norman told Rocco and Clifton he’d find them as he made his way to his locker. He opened his locker, placed his books in, picked out the ones he needed, and closed it, only to come fact-to-face with Flanery. He was leaning against the lockers, next to Norman’s, arms crossed, and a smirk that sent Norman’s blood boiling. 

“You’re Norman Reedus, the new kid, right?” He plainly asked. Norman was tempted say something snarky, but bit his tongue. So, he just settled on nodding his head. “Names Flanery. Sean Patrick Flanery. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Reedus. Would you like to sit with me at lunch? You don’t really want to sit with the Italian idiot and that Mexican spic.” After Flanery finished, Norman could barely control his temper. But, he was pretty good at schooling his features to hide his emotions. 

“Actually, Rocco and Clifton are pretty cool guys. I know who the good people to hang out with are with are. And the bad ones to avoid. And you, Flanery, ended up in the second category. So, I would suggest you stay the hell away from me for the rest of my high school career” And with that, Norman turned on his heel and went to the cafeteria, leaving a shocked Flanery behind. 

When Sean walked late (again) into his art class, he didn’t know what to expect. He knew he wouldn’t expect to see the most beautiful creature sitting at the back table with the Italian. Once the teacher finished scolding him, Sean went and sat there. Mr. Duffy then had him stand and introduce himself. He introduced himself as Norman Reedus. New meat Sean thought as he stared at Norman, who ducked his head as he sat down. This was going to be an interesting year.

As they went through their morning classes, Sean noticed Norman was in most of his classes so far. This little fact made Sean happy. Though, he did notice Norman had become friends with Clifton Collins, the Mexican spic, as everyone called him. At one point, when he and some other kids were making fun of him, he noticed Norman about to come to the Mexican’s aid, but Clifton just shrugged it off, saying it happened al the time. And since then, Norman hadn’t even glanced at him once. 

When the lunch bell rang, Sean had decided to ask Norman to sit with him at lunch. He saw him at his locker, putting his things in his locker, telling Rocco and Clifton he’d meet them at lunch. Not likely, Sean though smugly as he leaned against the lockers right next to Norman’s, arms crossed. Norman closed his locker and jumped when he saw Sean there. 

“You’re Norman Reedus, the new kid, right?” He asked. Norman was hesitant for a moment before nodding. “Names Flanery. Sean Patrick Flanery. It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Reedus. Would you like you sit with me at lunch? You really don’t want to sit with the Italian idiot and that Mexican spic.” Sean though he had Norman, but was rally surprised by what Norman said next. 

“Actually, Rocco and Clifton are pretty cool guys. I know who the good people to hang out with are with are. And the bad ones to avoid. And you, Flanery, ended up in the second category. So, I would suggest you stay the hell away from me for the rest of my high school career” Sean watched, in disbelief, as Norman tuned angrily on his heel and walked to the lunch room.

Sean couldn’t believe that had just happened. Norman Reedus, the fucking new kid, had rejected his offer. Him, Sean Patrick Flanery, all people, for the Italian idiot and Mexican spic. This hit made his ego go down, but then as he walked into the lunch room and saw Norman laughing with Rocco and Clifton, he had the most brilliant idea.

So, you want to play hard to get, huh? I like challenges. Game on, Norman, Sean thought, sitting at his normal table, staring across the table at Norman. 

Tomorrow’s going to be a big day for both of them.


	2. It's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made

The rest of the day went well. Norman didn’t have any other confrontations with Sean, so that was a plus for Normy. Rocco and Clifton high-fived Norman when they found out how he’d gone off on Sean. No one normally did that to Flanery, Rocco said. Norman couldn’t believe how fast the day had gone by. He yawned as he made his way to the student parking lot. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, thinking about the homework he had already. When he opened his eyes, he nearly groaned aloud when he saw Sean leaning against his care. How the hell did he find out which care as mine? Norman thought.

“What do you want Flanery? Come to talk more smack about my friends?” Norman asked, unlocking his car and throwing his bag in the passenger seat. 

“Well, Norman, I just wanted to have a word with you. And to tell you this. I usually get what I want. And, well, what I want is you. With your attitude, you’ve made this a challenge for me and I love challenges. I won’t stop till you’re mine.” Geez did that sound possessive.

Norman couldn’t believe what was coming out of this guy’s mouth. He snorted in amusement. “Well, Flanery, you know what they say. You can’t always have what you want.” He climbed in his car and quickly drove out of the parking lot, Sean’s smirking face in his rearview mirror.

His mom’s car was in the driveway when he pulled in. That was a first. His mom usually didn’t get home till late. Norman walked in and hung his jacket on the rack.

“Mom, I’m home!” he called out, placing his shoes by the door. He heard noises coming from the kitchen. 

“How was your first day, sweetie?” Mrs. Reedus walked out from the kitchen, dish towel in hand. Norman walked over and kissed her cheek. 

“Good. I’ve already made a couple of friends. And they’re pretty cool.” He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of mountain dew. 

“Did you meet any cute boys?” She asked a teasing smile on her face. This was an old joke between them. Mrs. Reedus loved her son, no matter his sexual preference. Hell, if he was a transsexual, she’d still love him; Norman blushed. 

“Not really. The only cute one I’ve met is a total dick. Sean Patrick Flanery was his name, I believe. He’s a bully though, and even took a shot my friends today. Almost put my fist to his face.” Norman sighed dramatically. “Why do all the cute guys have to be such dicks?” Both of them started cracking up at that.

Mrs. Reedus sighed contently and said dinner would be ready soon. 

“How come you were home so early, Ma? You usually don’t get home till late.” Norman asked, taking out his homework and setting it on the table. Mrs. Reedus turned and smiled mockingly at her son.

“What, don’t you like having your mother around anymore?” 

Norman stuck his tongue out at her and proceeded to duck when she threw her dish towel at him. He picked it up, handed it to her, and went back to the table to do this homework. 

Norman got through his homework quickly, seeing as how he was really smart like his father was before he died. He helped his mother set the table while she prepared the food. They were having his mother’s infamous tuna and cheese casserole. When his father was alive, he and Norman usually had at least three helpings of it before they had their fill. Mrs. Reedus would just laugh and have his father help put with the dishes while Norman would finish his homework. 

Norman stifled a yawn as he walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He knew that his time at Boston High was going to be one of many highs and lows. 

He didn’t know the half of what Sean was planning for him. 

The next day….  
Norman yawned as he made his way towards his locker. He was in such a horrible mood. His alarm hadn’t gone off, so he had gotten up late. He hadn’t gotten to eat breakfast, so he was starving until he got to the cafeteria. Plus, his car wouldn’t start for 15 minutes; this made him a little more later than usual. Though, he did have to be happy since he hadn’t run into Sean yet, which must be a plus for him. He opened his locker and had been about to grab his books when a white piece of paper grabbed his attention. 

Norman looked around the hallway, watching kids walk with their friends to class. As far as he knew, no one knew his combo. But then, again, there were those ventilation shafts in the locker. Anyway, Norman picked it up and hesitantly opened it. There were only two words: 

It’s on

There wasn’t a signature, but Norman already knew who it was. He crumpled it up, threw it at the top of his locker, grabbed his books, and closed his locker and made his way to this art class. Norman smirked to himself; this was going to be an interesting year. 

He sat at the back table with Rocco when he arrived and grabbed what he would need that day’s class. He looked up when the door opened, but it was only Sean, so he went back to his supplies making sure he had everything. He felt Sean take a seat across from him and grab his own supplies. Norman swore he could feel Sean smirking at him in all his smugness. He looked up and shot the jerk a glare, which only made him smirk even more. Norman looked back down at the table and went to work on his first art project of the year.

Norman was snapped out of his trance when the bell rang. He looked down what he had been working on the whole period. It was slowly coming to life, but right now it was some kind of blob thing. Norman shook his head and stood up, placing his things in his folders. He followed Rocco out of the classroom and towards his next class. 

Flanery had walked out from the room and walked behind Norman and Rocco, maybe a bit too close for comfort, but Norman did his best to ignore him. Then, he realized that Rocco and Clifton didn’t have second period with him; and that Flanery did. Norman’s one thought? 

FUCK!

And Flanery sat behind as well. This? Not good Norman thought. Norman silently scowled as he walked over to his desk and sat down. He kept his gaze down as the students filed in, but looked up when Sean walked by; he had a broad, little smirk on his face as he walked by and sat behind Norman. He really has to control himself not to punch the pompous bastard in his pretty face. The teacher walked in and began their lesson for the day. Physics was pretty fun especially with Mr. Lock as the teacher. He made it interesting and easy to understand then Norman’s other teachers at his other schools. 

The bell rang and Norman hastily stood up, only to knock his books to the floor. He cursed and went to pick them up when a hand reached out and picked them up for him. He looked up, to say thanks, and froze when he saw it was Flanery. He held out the books to Norman, a small smirk on his face. 

“Here you go. Why were you so eager to get out of here? Mr. Lock is a really great teacher. I think that would his feelings, don’t you think?” He said smugly. Norman glared at him, took his books from him, and walked out of the classroom as fast as he could.

Sean smirked as he watched Norman walk quickly out the door. He just loved seeing him so flustered, and it was only the beginning of what Sean had in store for him. 

Norman sighed as he made his way to the cafeteria. He’d spent the entire morning trying to avoid Flanery, but he seemed to be everywhere. Norman had constantly ducked when he saw Sean heading his way and if he had a class with him, he come in late so he could find a seat that wasn’t beside, in front of, or anywhere near Sean. He was starting to wonder if all of this…this avoidance was worth staying away from Sean. Norman shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t allow Sean to get his way. Then, Norman had a brilliant idea, one that would for sure get Sean off his back. He smiled slightly as he sat down at his regular table and waited to Rocco and Clifton, so he could tell them his plan. 

Rocco and Clifton arrived minutes later and sat down, both wondering what was with Norman’s smile; it creped them out. “Hey, Norm. What’s with that weird smile of yours?” Rocco asked, a little hesitant with his question.

“Well, you know how Sean’s trying to get me, right?” At their nod, he continued, “Well, I just came up with the best way to get him off our backs. We pretend to let him in and pretend that he’s won. Then, we let him have it.” Norman looked at each of his friends, wondering if they like it. By their smirks on their faces, he could tell that they really liked it. Both of them began laughing aloud. 

“Fuck, Norm, that’ the best plan ever. Flanery will totally run away with his tail between his legs.” Rocco said sharing a grin with Clifton. Norman was half-tempted to stand and take a bow. But knew he’d probably get strange looks from everyone in the cafeteria if he did. So, once he knew Sean was sitting at his table before nodding to Clifton and Rocco and having them follow him over for moral support. Sean looked when he noticed their arrival and smirked a bit before going into serious mode. He hasn’t won yet. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” He said when Norman, Rocco, and Clifton were standing in front of him. Norman schooled his features, so he looked like he regretted ever dissing Sean and wanted to be friends with him. 

“Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way my friends and I have been acting. We were wrong. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and hang out with us and try and be friends. What do you say?” Norman said, with a “shy” look on his face. Which Sean completely fell for. 

“Why not? After all, it’s no fun being enemies, right?” Sean said, a small smile on his face. Norman felt his stomach to a little flip before recovering. 

“Right. Meet us by the flagpole afterschool. Later!” Norman turned and he, Rocco, and Clifton walked out of the cafeteria. Sean looked back down at his food, a knowing smile on his face. He knew Norman would come along eventually. They usually do.

Norman, Rocco, and Clifton waited by the flagpole, waiting (im) patiently for Sean. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Norman was just about ready to leave when Clifton nudged him in the ribs and nodded toward the entrance to the school. Norman looked and saw Sean, saying goodbye to his groupies. Norman nodded to Clifton and Rocco. They nodded back, stood, and shouldered their bags. 

They all plastered on fake smiles as Sean made his way over and greeted him. Once they made sure they had everything, the four boys headed to Norman’s house.


End file.
